runesdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Midos
Biography Calvin Midos AKA Rainbow is a laid back Fox who just lives for a life of relaxation and peace , however if he is needed , He is ready to fight . Rainbow enjoys solitude due to his Bi-Polar disorder , sadly he can't take medication due to his unique immune system that don't allow him to take any medications . Rainbow is a powerful opponent , and most of his friends are aware , but since they know that he wishes to be left alone most of the time they only call for his help when they really need it . He has fought in The Great War as part of Team Delta and has won two of the highest ranking medals for his contribution to the Trion Council . He doesn't have a seat on the Council but he is still one of their greatest members, he also serves as the icon of The Council, and is Trion's own personal bodyguard Weapons and Attacks Rainbow is a skilled martial artist and swordsman. On his left hip he carries an Scimitar which has been passed down through his family through the generations. The Scimitar is enchanted with Ki properties that allows Rainbow to wield it with his inner Ki. Making the weapon stronger and harder to break. In the Scimitar is a Prism, this Prism can be removed from the sword, this prism enhances any ki put into it. One of Rainbows most basic moves is his Prism blast. He holds the prism and fires a strong ki blast through it. It splits the blast into 7 colored blast, each blast still has the same power as the original. With prism he can create copies of himself, while they are not real they mimic every motion and sound that Rainbow does. However the prism greatest function is its ability to fuse with Rainbow. When Rainbow becomes one with the Prism His strength is increased incredibly. All his ability's are increased as well. Rainbows transformation greatest flaw is how it completely warps his mind. In this form he becomes more sadistic and shows no mercy, he will also toy with his enemy causing them as much pain as possible. He also can barely tell the difference between friend and enemy. If he just finished killing an enemy and someone gets in his line of sight before he can really settle down he will attack them. Taking him down is not an easy task, even though his mind is warped he does not loose any intelligence, so trying to outsmart him or confuse him is not going to work. The only way to knock him out of this form is for Rainbow to stop it himself, or beat him out of it, again not an easy task as in this form he is the strongest person on earth during the time he is in. Emotions Chart just a side note if you or anyone you know have epilepsy do not be around a happy Rainbow